Shadow on the wall
by Supernerdo13
Summary: a romance about kid, and, my charecter, Shadow. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPS BECAUSE OF LEMMON AND VIOLENCE
1. Chapter 1: Called

Chapter 1

**SHADOW'S P.O.V.**

I walked up the walk way into the school. Only days ago Lord Death called me here to congratulate me for my recent victory as a spy for arachnophobia the witch Arachne's organization the Kishin was killed only 4 weeks ago and in the battle I was badly injured by the compressed madness wave length. I made my way down the hall and walked into the Death Room. Lord Death and his son Death The Kid were talking so I shrank back into the shadows and waited for them to be finished. Finally Lord Death noticed my presence and called me forth.

**KID'S P.O.V.**

I followed fathers eyes and saw a girl, she had long black hair and was wearing a cloak with it's hood down. As she emerged from the shadows I saw that her skin was as, if not paler than, mine. She had black eye shadow that framed her bright purple eyes. And her lips were blood red. She was perfectly symmetrical. Her hair fluttered across my face as she walked, no, glided past me she came to a stop in front of father. He greeted her with his usual "Whas sup?" she removed a strand of hair from her eyes. And greeted him with a cheerful "Came like you told me to! Was up wich you?" her voice was sweet yet could be frightening if she wanted to be. Father patted her head and she growled at him. Like I said she could be frightening if she wanted to be. Well, my case rested Father shrank back and she apologized and begged forgiveness she said she has been wary of contact by any living creature since the battle. Father was understanding and told her to take some time off. She looked up at him and smiled gratefully.

"thank you so much! I must be going now."

"w-wait!" I called without thinking.

She looked at expectantly but I was just frozen.

"W- what's your name?" I finally stammered.

She smiled coyly and replied "Shadow, Dark Shadow, but call me Shadow."

And with hat she left.

**SHADOW'S P.O.V.**

I ran. Embarrassed by the way I had looked at Kid.. It's unforgivable. He isn't mine. No one's mine, no one wants to be mine. What was I thinking? That he might fall in love with me? No, no one loves me because I'm the closest thing this world has to a vampire. I'm a 'soul sucker' a shadow. An animal. A killer. Not human. My feet pounded the ground and I jumped down the stairs taking seven steps at a time. My lithe figure allowed me to land lightly and perfectly then launch my self another seven steps. At the bottom I lifted my hood over my face and walked I heard a mew behind me so I turned around to see a purple cat.

"It's been a while. Hasn't it, mother?"


	2. Chapter 2:Wonder

Chapter 2

**KID'S P.O.V.**

I ran after her but her speed was to great. When I got outside she was gone.

"Hey kid!" said a voice next to me.

I looked over and there stood Liz and Patty they walked over to me and asked "what's wrong?"

I glanced at the stairs and said "nothing. Let's go home."

I was lost in thought the whole way home. Liz was watching me the whole way home with concern but I didn't notice.

When we got home I walked in and went to my bedroom I closed the door and laid down on my bed thinking about Shadow mesmerized at the images in my head the way her eye lashes formed shadows down her cheeks and her sparkling black teeth. Her beauty was more than just symmetry. It was value and personality, proportions and shape, light and dark, balance. Perfect balance.

"Kid can I come in?" said a voice at the door.

"Yes, Liz, come in."

Liz entered my bedroom and sat on my bed.

"Something is up, now tell me, what is it?"

"Really? Nothing. Father called a girl to the death room while I was there and I was thinking about how…. _different_ she is. I mean she had bright purple eyes and she had the same skin tone as mine. It was… weird."

"that _is_ weird… she was that pale it wasn't makeup or anything like that was it?"

"No, it was too even and shiny to be makeup. Not powdery."

"The eyes however, are not to weird after meeting soul, no eyes can compare."

"Hers can."

Liz just stared at me.

**SHADOW'S P.O.V.**

The cat had long since transformed and we were just staring at each other warily. Finally I just walked off.

She stared after me. Then ran up and put her witch hat on my head and then just ran off. I pulled it off and smiled at it.

"thanks Blair." I twirled it around in my fingers and set it on my head. then I walked over to a run down motel and made sure no one was there then twisted the door knob on room 666 and walked in side. My heart skipped a beat it was the exact same as when I left 4 weeks before. Black clothes were folded in to neat piles and a black bedazzled phone sat on the night stand. I picked it up and scrolled through the calls nothing. No one loves me. I have no contacts and no friends. I closed it and set it down. When it beeped. I picked it up and there was a call from the school. I memorized it's number so could put it on my phone but always forgot. I answered it with a "heellloo?" what I got was suprising though. On the other end waslord death asking me a question I can't wait to answer.


	3. Chapter 3:Fight

**KID'S P.O.V.**

Me Liz and patty were in the middle of class when spirit came in and whispered something in steins ear. steins eyes widened and he nodded.

"Class, today we have a new student. I want you to be good and _not _attack her." he said looking directly at black star.

As he said it a shadow was at the door. A silhouette in the door frame of a girl. She walked in and I nearly gasped. It was Shadow.

"Everyone this is Shadow. Our newest student like I said before make sure to be nice."

"No. if you want to fight me bring it. I know I can crush with one swipe." Shadow said.

"HELL YEAH! I'LL TAKE YOU ON! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" I'm sure you knew who that was.

Black*star came at her she stood there. Black*star hit her with a black star big wave. And there she stood eyes closed not on scratch.

**SHADOW'S P.O.V.**

"your too loud and cocky. SHUT THE HELL UP." I screamed at the teal haired boy.

He gasped as the shadows curled around him. "shadow claw power setting 4." I said and my fingers turned in to long sharp black claws. I raised my hand up and slashed the boy. He fell out cold.

I looked down at him and turned to the teacher. "I think I just killed black*star…" a girl was at his side and was crying I felt bad so I knelt at his side and laid my hand on his chest and then the magic flowed through me and he was healed. He stared at me and I just shrugged.

"How could you beat such a big star like me?"

"It's a secret." I said and walked to an empty seat in a dark corner.

**KID'S P.O.V.**

She's amazing her attack knocked black*star out cold. I can't do that. But it's still awesome.

I love her.

**SHADOW'S P.O.V. **

At that moment I felt my possible doom.


	4. Chapter 4:ambushed

**SHADOW'S P.O.V.**

My doom is when I sacrifice myself for one that I love. Kid. Tears filled my eyes and I bowed my head and silently cried.

**KID P.O.V.**

I watched her as she cried I felt horrible. Was I the reason? Can she read minds? Are her tears symmetrical? She looked up at me and met my eyes and turned away. She started to tremble. I couldn't breath right it is my fault.

Suddenly she stood up and yelled "Professor stein watch out!" she jumped at him and knocked him to the side just as a claw came out of no where she raised her arm to block and counter attacked with a punch. Knocking it about six feet away.

The thing is what is it?… two 1 foot fangs protruded from its mouth and it had five foot long claws on its hands and feet. But it's most distinguished attribute was the four spikes down its spine. I shot from my seat and to the death room.

**SHADOW'S P.O.V.**

It had caught me by surprise. A soul sucker in a place like this?… unforgivable. I took it out with a shadow claw power setting 8. Than ran after kid in the death room about 5 more were in there I decided it was time for them to meet their match. Ten inch claws 8 spikes and 2 two foot long fangs all on my body. My true form

I heard a scream from kid as he watched me transform. But I was to busy to pay him any mind I took them all out in a matter of seconds then changed back. Kid looked at me with amazement. I looked down and ran away.

I'm going to explain when all these things are gone I think to my self taking 7 more lives as I do. These are soul-suckers. My kind. Not human nor animal nor Kishin nor witch. I was the lucky one. I got to be cat, weapon, and soul-sucker. I am guardian of the darkness making sure it isn't too polluted with evil I am Dark Shadow. After I was sure the school was clear of them I ran to kid. He was still in the death room. I was prepared to explain my self.


	5. Chapter 5: expination

KID'S P.O.V.

She walked in Death Room her hair thrown in a messy pony tail and her arms wrapped protectively around her self. She looked so sad. Her skin had turned ashen and her clothes were torn. It made me want to cry. She looked up at father and then at me and cried.

I mean she literally broke down and started sobbing. I ran over to her and caught her before she fell all the way she fell into my shoulder and sobbed her poor eyes out. I wrapped my arms around her. And buried my head into her lavender scented hair.

When she had ran out of tears to drown her self in she pulled back and stood

She looked at me quizzically "How can you still stand to be near me after you saw what I was?"

"I'm not exactly human either, I understand."

"You are more human than I can hope to be. I'll always be this a monster not even enough stuff to call my self an animal."

I realized I would never feel her pain cause she was a different being. Altogether.

SHADOW'S P.O.V.

I dried my cheeks and was preparing my self for a question what I didn't expect was the hug I got from Lord Death. My eyes widened and so did kid's. He pulled back and stared at me. I waited and waited finally kid asked: "What were those things? And why did they come here?" "Wait a few minutes we must get all the students together before we get an explanation EVERYONE needs to here this. Looks like I get to be teacher for the day. Yay.

In less than six minutes every kid in the DWMA to gather in a class room. I was at the head of it my eyes closed and kid at my side his arm wrapped around me. My hair was down and brushed out, my clothes covered by one of lord deaths cloaks. Lord death went to the front of the stage and exclaimed "OY QUIET DOWN NOW WE ARE GOING TO EXPLAIN WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" then he backed up and pushed me forward kid started to walk forward with me but lord death held him back. I was on my own.

"Those things" I said loudly "were called soul-suckers they're fangs suck your soul out of you if they get the chance to bite down. So don't ever, EVER, let one bite you. They are worse than Kishins cause they eat the body after the soul is gone. They are almost always male only one female at a time. But the females, unlike the males, have humanity and are normally drawn to the shadows, while males find sanctuary during the day in the sunniest spot possible. They live on a virgin's soul. Not the innocent. It doesn't matter whether they are evil or not. If they're a virgin they die. They have fangs for sucking, claws for tearing and spikes for… I'm not why they have spikes but they got them. And-"

Suddenly a kid with bright red eyes and stark white hair interrupted me.

"How do you know so much about them?"

I looked him in the eye and transformed.

My fangs were to long to fit in my mouth, so I looked like a walrus, and it was almost impossible to move because my claws were so flipping long.

Screams met my sensitive ears. I felt a blade go through my stomach and I cringed but didn't fight back… but I didn't have too.

Kid was at my side in an instant, fighting anyone who thought of laying an aggressive finger on me. I held my arm out to stop him. "If they want to hurt me, let them. I won't be harmed." he stared at me but backed off.

Soul finally pulled the his blade out of me and stared as the wounds healed. I finally opened my eyes and looked up at him and smirked. I transported back and rubbed where he had stabbed me it was itchy. The kids continued to beat me. Though it was futile.

Finally I had had enough. Shadows went solid and pushed all the kids back. They all stared at me with wide eyes and my own eyes scanned the seats for any students who didn't attack me. There was 3. Liz, Patty, and, Maka. I smiled and closed my eyes. Then I lashed out. My shadows flung the students into there seats and I cleared my throat they all snarled and I had the shadows hold them down.

"As I said. Only the males are evil…. If you need me to prove I'm a girl I will. Kay?" I said my voice just below a yell so my voice could rise above the snarls. I cocked an eyebrow, and asked "do you guys need me too?" I heard a giggle cough behind me and I turned and looked at kid. "did you just giggle?" I asked laughing. Kid blushed and screamed "NO OF COURSE NOT!" I just smiled.

"well I had better explain how to fend these things off… some of you won't be able two because only two things can hurt them…. Genie hunter and a soul wave length…. Both commonly rare. So be careful!"

And with that I walked off.


	6. Chapter 6: found

_**Shadow's p.o.v.**_

He chased after me.

I heard his breaths and his foot steps. I felt his love. So I ran.

I was scared. Love is my worst enemy. It was what would destroy me in the end just like the guardians before me and the ones that'll come after me. I heard him call my name and a silent tear slid down my face.

_**Death the kid's p.o.v.**_

I felt something warm and wet hit my face… it was a tear. _shadow…. What did I do?_ I blinked and then she was gone. I heard a bang and I looked around the corner and the only thing their was a small black cat. I turned and walked back to the school.

I asked dad where she lived he told me she only lived down the road so I ran their an abandoned hotel was what I came up to. But I saw a small light coming from room 666 so I knocked on the door.

_**Shadow's p.o.v. **_

I could smell him. I could hear him. I could see him. I wanted him….

Oh kid why do I love you? It's not good….

_**Kid's p.o.v. **_

When the door didn't open I put my hand on the knob and turned it.

The door opened and shadow was sitting on the bed writing and singing softly.

Her voice was something so sweet and so small that it lit up my very soul.

She looked over a me and then back at her writing.

"go away" she said.

So that's what I did.


End file.
